Miss Total Drama
by VickyT36
Summary: For this season of Total Drama, it's just the ladies competing for the crown, money, and title of winner. With the guys judging them, and Chris and Blaineley hosting, the world will see who is Miss Total Drama. Includes characters from all seasons excluding the ridonculous race.
1. Intro-Guys

**What's up readers, VickyT36 here with another total drama fanfic, enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Intro-Guys **

"Last season on total drama, 14 new teens competed on Pahkitew Island for one million dollars. But for this season, season 6 on Total Drama, we're doing something a little." announced Chris Mclean.

"And making some changes." added Blaineley.

"(Sighs), yes, Blaineley will be co-hosting this season with me." Chris admitted a less than enthusiastic voice.

"For this season we're back in the set used in Total Drama Action, but this for this season we're not focusing on movies." Blaineley explained.

"We're holding a little contest. We'll be meeting the judges soon, we didn't tell them what this season was about or what they were going to be doing, so this'll be a nice surprise, for us." replied Chris.

* * *

A little while later, a bus pulled up, and the guys of the previous seasons got off.

"Awesome to be here, on TV again." said Tyler.

"Yeah, can't wait to see what kind of food they have this season." replied Owen.

""Have fun in jail, Duncan?" Scott asked him teasingly.

"(Chuckles sarcastically), I'm a legend now, I've been in real jail not just juvee." Duncan replied.

Though in the back of his head he was still having nightmares about being in the real big house.

"Hey Mike, how you been since season 5?" Cameron asked him.

"I've been fine." Mike replied.

"Your personalities still gone?"

"Actually they came back. But I'm in better control of them."

Mike's other personalities were still in his subconscious, and now Mike could bring them out on his own.

Then Chris and Blaineley came driving up in a tram.

"Welcome gentlemen." greeted Blaineley.

"From previous seasons, we have Alejando, B, Brick, Cameron, Cody, Dave, DJ, Duncan, Geoff, Harold, Mike, Noah, Owen, Sam, Scott, Trent, and Tyler." Chris introduced.

"So what are we doing this time?" wondered Sam.

"And where are all the girls at?" asked Harold.

"Yeah, I was hoping to see Bridgette." replied Geoff.

"We'll get to that in a minute. But first we'll be explaining your role in this season." Chris explained.

"First you won't be competing in any challenges." Blaineley started.

The guys cheered, they wouldn't be put into any life or death, crazy, humiliating, or just plain weird situations.

"Wait...what are you having us do instead?" wondered Noah.

He knew Chris too well that Chris wouldn't just bring them there, and let them have an easy time.

"You're going to be judges." Finished Chris.

"Judges for what?" asked DJ.

"For this season's contest."

"Contest, what contest?" questioned Cody.

"We'll get to that in a minute. First let's show you where you'll be staying." Blaineley explained.

They led the boys away, and showed them the trailers they'd be sleeping in, which were the same ones as in season two, they'd be doing their private talks in the makeup trailers, and the tent where they'd be eating, which was catered by Chef Hatchet.

When the guys saw him bringing a dead rat into the tent, they froze.

"Hey DJ, you still up on your kitchen skills?" Duncan whispered to him.

"And this is where you'll b doing your judging." replied Blaineley.

The area was the same place where the losing team of season two would send someone home.

"Could we please know what we're judging, sir?" asked Brick.

"Think we should tell them now, Chris?"

"Why not? Gentlemen for this season you're going to be judging a beauty pageant." Chris told them.

"A beauty pageant?" asked Scott.

"Que?" wondered Alejandro.

"That's right, the ladies of past seasons will be arriving tomorrow to compete in our first ever beauty pageant."

"And you all will be deciding which one of them is...Miss...Total...Drama." Blaineley announced.

**That's chapter 1, plz review (A/N: I call this season, season 6 because on the total drama wiki site, Pahkitew Island is counted as season 5)  
**


	2. Intro-Girls

**Chapter 2: Intro-Girls (A/N: Confessions will be written in Italics)  
**

**Danicus Green: I have my reasons, I hope you like this story**

* * *

The next morning the guys woke up, and had breakfast in the meal tent.

"Well...oatmeal with paste in it isn't so bad." Trent mentioned, as he slowly ate.

"Yeah, could always be worse." added Cameron.

"DJ, as soon as Chef leaves the kitchen, take it over." Harold told him.

"Aw come on guys, this isn't that bad." Owen mentioned, as he ate happily.

Then Chris and Blaineley walked in.

"Good morning judges, hurry and finish breakfast, because it's time to meet the contestants." Chris told them.

The guys quickly finished eating, and reported to the stage area.

* * *

_"Wow, I can't believe I'm going to be judging a beauty pageant." Harold told the camera. "Since I'm a great judge of character I'll be good at this."_

* * *

"Now as we told you yesterday, you gentlemen will be judging a beauty pageants. How it'll work is that at each event you'll judge each girl at a rating of 1-10, 1 being the worst and 10 being the best." Blaineley explained.

"Now let's meet our lovely ladies." replied Chris.

"This is going to be good." Scott said to Sam and Geoff.

"First we have Amy. She loves bossing people especially her sister around and being in charge." Blaineley introduced.

Amy walked on stage, and smiled and waved. The guys just clapped, while Chris turned on an applause sound effect.

"Next we have Anne Maria, she loves hairspray and spray on tans." announced Chris.

Anne Maria stepped onto the stage, spraying her hair. The everyone coughed, while the applause sound effect went off.

"Beth, our favorite farm girl dork, Beth."

Beth came out smiling and waving at the guys. Everyone clapped for her.

"Here's Bridgette. Surfer girl and small time TV hostess."

When she walked on stage, Geoff jumped up from his seat.

"Hey, babe!" he called out.

"Hi, babe." she said back.

"Here's Courtney, calculating and a bit cranky."

"I resent that." Courtney protested, as she came onstage.

She looked down at the guys and saw Duncan and Scott waving to her, but she ignored them.

"And here's Dakota. Turned into a mutant due to a horrible incident, but back and beautiful."

And it was true, Dakota came on stage waving, she was back to normal with her natural skin tone, long blonde hair, and green eyes. Sam smiled and waved at her, and she waved and smiled back.

"Our next contestant is Dawn. She loves animals and reads auras."

Dawn smoothly walked on stage, and waved.

"Next we have Ella, another lover of animals and singer."

Ella gracefully appeared on stage, smiling and waving to the people.

"And let's welcome Gwen, who enjoys writing poetry and astrology."

Gwen walked out on stage, and Cody jumped up and cheered for her. While Gwen waved and smiled a little at him, she saw Trent give her a small wave and smile.

"Heather, she's cunning, devious, and will do anything for her way."

Heather came onstage, and the only one to give her a whistle was Alejandro.

"And let's welcome, Izzy. She's kooky, she's crazy, and she's been wanted by RCMP."

Izzy ran onto the stage, waving her arms, and cheering for herself.

"Hey, Iz!" Owen called out to her.

"Hey Big O." Izzy called back.

"Jasmine, she's strong, fierce, and can knock down a tree with her bare hands."

Jasmine stepped on stage, and smiled and waved.

"Here's Leshawna. She's big, bad, and booty-licious."

"What's up everyone, Leshawna's here." she announced, as she strutted out on stage.

Harold's eyes turned to hearts.

"And let's welcome Lindsay, she may not be the brightest bulb, but she's still pretty."

"Hello everyone, I'm here. Hi Tyler." Lindsay greeted.

"She still remembers my name." Tyler whispered to Noah.

"Great for you." Noah replied.

* * *

_"Nothing against Tyler or Lindsay, but why would he want to be with her if she can't even remember his name half the time? Luckily my girl will always remember mine." Noah remarked._

* * *

"And here's Samey. She may look innocent but she's got skills."

Samey came out and smiled and waved while getting a death glare from Amy.

"Next we have Sierra, Total Drama's favorite fangirl."

"That's one way of putting it."

"Hello everybody, so stoked to be here. Hi Cody." Sierra squealed.

Cody just cringed and waved.

"Put your hand together for Sky. Winner of last season, and always had her eyes on the prize."

Sky came on stage smiling and waving.

"Sugar, she's the queen of beauty pageants back home, she may look soft and delicate but she's pretty tough.

"Hello, everyone, please welcome the winner here." Sugar announced as she made her way on stage.

"And last but certainly not least, Zoey. Once a lonely small town girl, but now a girl who can get tough and gritty when needed."

And Zoey came out smiling and waving. She saw Mike waving at her, and she waved back, and lined up with the other girls.

"You lovely ladies will be competing for the title of Miss Total Drama." Chris informed them.

The girls chattered excitedly.

"You'll be judged by these gentlemen in different events, and the winner will receive a million dollars." Blaineley explained.

* * *

_"A beauty pageant, this is right up my ally. This contest is as good as won." Sugar said in the confessional._

* * *

_"I knew agreeing to sign up for this season was a good idea. Daddy spent an arm and a leg on the de-mutation procedure to get me back to myself. So this pageant is mine." Dakota told the audience._

* * *

Blaineley and Chris showed the girls in the girls where they'd be sleeping, and they'd be eating in a different tent.

"Now gentlemen, I'm aware some of you may be dating some of the contestants, but I'm going to trust you won't use that to cut corners." Chris told the guys.

The guys gave him assuring looks.

"But just a reminder, you're being watched." Blaineley reminded.

"Now get settled ladies, because tonight's your very first challenge. Who will win? Who will lose? Find out next on Miss...Total...Drama." Chris announced.

**That's chapter 2, plz review**


	3. Poise

**Chapter 3: Poise**

**Omega Leonidas: Thx, hope you like it**

**Vladitor: Maybe**

**Danicus Green: Glad to hear that, hope you like this chapter**

* * *

Previously on Miss Total Drama, the 19 previous girl contestants arrived, and found out they'd be competing in a beauty pageant for the title of Miss Total Drama, and win one million dollars, who will stay who will leave?

Find out in this episode of Miss...Total...Drama!

* * *

In the girls' trailer, they were getting ready for their event, by applying their makeup.

"I can't believe it, a beauty pageant." said Lindsay, applying some lip gloss.

"I've only seen them on TV, but I hope I can make it through." thought Bridgette, making sure her hair was nice.

"Don't worry, Bridge. You just gotta smile, look pretty, and strut your stuff." Leshawna told her, making sure her earrings were fastened tight.

"If anyone is winning this pageant, it's me." Heather told them.

"No way, this competition is mine." Amy protested.

"Both of you are crazy. Pageants are my thing, and I'm winning and nothing is getting in my way." Sugar threatened.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." called Beth.

Blainelely stepped inside.

"Ladies, we're ready for you."

And all the girls went out to where the first challenge was being held.

* * *

They came to a movie studio, where the guys were already waiting for them.

"All right, ladies, for your first challenge we'll be judging you based on your poise. Each of you will be given a pair of high heels, and a book. You'll have to walk around the room without falling or losing your book." Chris explained.

"That doesn't sound to bad." replied Jasmine.

"Oh, and let's not forget the obstacles. Chef?"

Chef Hatchet walked in carrying a large box.

"What could be in that?" wondered Dave.

Chef dumped everything on the floor, and soon the floor was covered in mouse traps, snapping turtles, and crabs.

"Oh you've gotta be kidding me." groaned Anne Maria.

* * *

_"Woo-hoo a high heel race with snapping turtles, crabs, and mouse traps? Awesome." Izzy said in confession. _

_"And they're even those snap mouse traps like in cartoons."  
_

* * *

"Heels on, ladies."

Soon all the girls had on 4 inch-high heeled shoes, and carried a book on their heads.

"This is simple ladies. All you have to get from that side of the room to another while avoiding the snapping turtles, crabs, and mousetraps. But if you fall, lose your book, you have to go all the way back and start over." Chris explained.

"And you gentlemen will be watching them carefully, once they reach the end give them a number that reflects their performance." Blaineley instructed.

"Ready, and go." Chris announced.

And the girls went off. Some of them like Heather, Dakota, Lindsay, Courtney, Anne Maria, Amy, and Sugar got started with no problem. However some of the others were having difficulties balancing the book and walked while avoiding the traps.

Beth, Bridgette, Jasmine, and Sky were some of them. And the other girls were trying their best.

"You can do it, Zoey." encouraged Mike.

Zoey smiled at her boyfriend's words.

* * *

Inside his mind, Mike's four personalities were watching the scene.

"I must zay, zat Zoey has good poise." Svetlana observed.

"She's all right, but I say Anne Maria has it going on." Vito piped up.

He was suddenly beaten with a cane, which belonged to Chester.

"You stop those thoughts." he threatened.

"What Mike's gotta give a number to each girl." Vito pointed out.

"While that's true, Zoey is the girl for Mike." Manitoba told him.

* * *

While most of the girls were halfway there, Beth, Samey, and Leshawna had to go back and try again. Beth accidentally tripped, causing her to fall, and get attacked by snapping turtles and crabs.

* * *

_"Gee walking in heels is harder than it looks." Beth admitted to the camera, while pulling a crab off her ear and a mouse trap out of her hair._

* * *

"Almost there." whispered Lindsay.

And she made it to the end.

"Lindsay wins the first challenge." Chris announced.

"Yay, I came in first." she cheered.

"You go, Lindsay!" cheered Tyler.

Soon one by one, the girls finished the poise challenge.

"Nice hustle ladies." Blaineley told them.

"Now gentlemen, give each girl a number and hand them over when you're done."

They guys did their judging, and handed their papers to Chris.

"All right, everyone break. We'll add these up, and tonight we'll find out who leaves and who stays." Chris told them.

All the girls looked at each other, some nervously, some smugly.

* * *

Gwen left the area, and immediately plopped down on the closet chair.

"Heels. The work of the devil." she said, as she took them off.

"Uh hey, Gwen." called a voice. Gwen looked up, and saw Trent.

She immediately blushed, she hadn't spoken to Trent personally since they broke up in season 2 of the show. But she didn't want to be mean, that was the last thing she wanted to be seen as again.

"Hi, Trent. Haven't seen you in a while."

"Same here. You were...pretty good out there." Trent complimented, as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Thanks."

The two looked at each other for a full minute, and then Trent spoke up.

"Well...I better get going, bye." he said, and left.

"Bye." said Gwen.

* * *

_"I know I'm supposed to be over Trent by now, but he still is a nice guy. And...we did have some nice times together." Gwen confessed._

* * *

_"I__'m happy to be back on TV with Gwen, __but...we're not even friends anymore. I know this is really pathetic." Trent told the camera._

* * *

That night all the girls gathered on stage, with the guys in the audience. Chef and Blaineley held two trays with a small silver crown.

"Here's the deal, if I call you name you come get a crown, and to make things different sometimes two of you will get voted off at a time." Chris explained.

All the girls gasped.

"Now without further ado, if I call you name come get a crown. Zoey, Amy, Sugar, Anne Maria, Sky, Bridgette, Sierra, Courtney, Samey, Dakota, Lindsay, Dawn, Leshawna, Ella, Izzy, Gwen."

Now only Heather, Beth, and Jasmine were left, and only one crown.

"Now to see who get the last crown."

Beth crossed her fingers, Heather scowled, and Jasmine just held her arm.

"...Heather."

"Yes!" Heather cheered, as she ran up and snatched the crown.

"Sorry, ladies, but you're going home tonight." Blaineley told Beth and Jasmine.

A little discouraged they left the stage.

"And that was was today's episode. Find out who'll hold out, who'll go home next time on Miss...Total...Drama."

**That's chapter 3, plz review**


	4. Personality

**Chapter 4: Personality**

**Guest: Yes, they tried.**

**Omega Leonidas: Yes, and she deserves it.**

**Vladitor: That's a nice thought.**

* * *

Previously on Miss Total Drama the ladies strutted their stuff in high heels. All while avoiding the many obstacles. In the end, Beth and Jasmine ended up going home, and Gwen and Trent shared a little moment.

What'll happen this time? Find out next on Miss...Total...Drama!

* * *

That evening after dinner, Lindsay was just leaving a chat with Tyler when she was suddenly grabbed from behind.

"Hey, what's going on?" she asked.

She was pulled into the ladies room, and saw that everyone except Heather and Amy were in there.

"What's going on?" she wondered.

Anne Maria quickly locked the door.

"We all needed to talk. Since it's just us girls in this thing, we have to watch our backs." Leshawna told her.

"Yeah, with Heather and Amy together, they'll pick us off one by one to make sure they get the crown." agreed Gwen.

"Then why is Sugar here, she wants the crown too?" wondered Sierra.

"Hey, I may want to win this thing, but I win fair and square." Sugar protested.

"So we all look out for each other, and keep an eye on those two." said Courtney.

* * *

Meanwhile in the guys' trailer, Chris was telling them about the next part of the pageant.

"Now you gentlemen will come up with a question to ask the girls. But make sure it's a good one, something they can just answer yes or no with."

"Gotcha." replied Sam.

So they guys got started on their questions.

"What question are you asking, B?" wondered Cameron.

B showed him what he'd written down.

"What's your best quality?" he read.

"Good one."

"This'll be an interesting part." said Brick.

"And how is that?" wondered Scott.

"Beauty is only skin deep."

"And beautiful skin it is." replied Alejandro, looking at a picture of him and Heather.

* * *

That night while the girls were sleeping, trouble was afoot. Amy, still angry at Samey for getting of her in Pahkitew Island decided to get revenge. She took Samey's shoes, and put glue in them.

"Show her who's in charge." she whispered.

Once the task was done, she went back to bed. The following morning, the girls were getting dressed and ready for the day.

"There, my hair's all nice and brushed, and my clothes are spotless." said Samey.

"Better your shoes on." Amy told her.

She was about to, but Dawn stopped her.

"Wait."

"What's wrong?"

"Negative energy is coming from your shoes."

"Don't listen to her. Just put them on." Amy urged.

Suspicious, Samey put one finger in her shoe, and felt the glue.

"What the...you put glue in my shoes?" she asked her sister.

"No I didn't. It could've been Heather." Amy defended.

"(Scoffs) as much as I would do such a thing, I wouldn't sabotage Samey. She's no threat to me." Heather defended.

"Nice try, sis." said Samey.

And she went to put on another pair. Amy growled in anger.

* * *

_"She is so not winning this pageant after what she did to me. I'm the older, prettier, and smarter sister. And no one especially not my baby sister is getting in my way." Amy told the camera._

* * *

After breakfast, the girls went to the stage, and there were seventeen electric chairs waiting for them, and the guys were in the audience holding notepads.

"Ladies, pick a seat if you please." Chris told them.

"I have a bad feeling about this." said Sky, as she found a seat.

"You can say that again." Courtney agreed.

Nevertheless the girls each sat in a chair, and Chef strapped them in.

"Now then you're all beautiful, but let's see if you have the personality to match." Blaineley told them.

"The guys are going to ask you a question, and you each will answer. But be sure to tell the truth, because if you lie, you'll get zapped." Chris explained.

"Didn't we do this in World Tour?" wondered Heather.

"Yes, but the ratings were good that episode so we're doing it again. Now let's get started, Alejandro, you're first."

"(Ahem) senoritas, what is the most valuable thing to you?" he asked.

"My dear family." said Amy.

Suddenly she got zapped.

"Remember, Amy the truth." reminded Blaineley.

"Fine. My nice jewelry."

"Easy, my hair spray." Anne Maria answered.

"My boyfriend." Bridgette replied, looking at Geoff.

He smiled back at her.

"My position as class president at my high school." Country said.

"My wardrobe." Dakota told him.

"I believe the most valuable thing is life." Dawn answered truthfully.

"The most valuable thing to me is my beautiful singing voice." said Ella.

"For me, probably my diary." Gwen replied.

"Easy, money." Heather answered.

"My most valuable thing is my secret collection of shrunken heads." Izzy announced.

Everyone except Owen cringed at hearing that.

"For it would have to be my sistas, sistas being my friends." Leshawna told him.

"Easy all my bikinis." said Lindsay.

"My most valuable thing is my individuality." Samey answered, and Amy just rolled her eyes.

* * *

_"I may be an identical twin, but I'm my own person." Samey confessed. "And I'm glad I'm not like Amy."_

* * *

_"Individual, Samey is just basically a less cool, not as pretty copy of me." Amy remarked._

* * *

"My most valuable thing to me is my shrine to Cody." Sierra answered.

Cody blushed.

"I'd have to say mine are my athletic trophies and medals." replied Sky.

"I have my first place ribbons from the county fair." Sugar told them.

"And mine is the necklace Mike gave me." Zoey replied, which made Mike smile.

* * *

**(I didn't want to do each guy's questions and the girls answers so the rest of the challenge will be shortened)**

* * *

And the rest of the questions were asked. B asked the girls, what was their best quality.

Amy: Beauty

Anne Maria: Her hair and tan

Bridgette: Kindness

Courtney: Brains

Dakota: Looks

Dawn: Aura seeing

Ella: Voice

Gwen: Wit

Heather: People skills zap, then it was her mind

Izzy: Her ability to burp really loud

Leshawna: Her loyalty

Lindsay: Looks

Samey: Determination

Sierra: Knowledge of Total Drama

Sky: Spunk

Sugar: Attitude

Zoey: Niceness

* * *

Brick asked them on a scale of 1-10 how much did they appreciate the armed forces.

Amy: 10, zap, 3

Anne Maria: 3

Bridgette: 3

Courtney: 7

Dakota: 5

Dawn: 3

Ella: 3

Gwen: 4

Heather: 2

Izzy: 10

Leshawna: 9

Lindsay: 2

Samey: 6

Sierra: 7

Sky: 5

Sugar: 5

Zoey: 5

* * *

Cameron questioned them about their favorite season.

Amy: Winter

Anne Maria: Spring

Bridgette: Summer

Courtney: Spring

Dakota: Spring

Dawn: Fall

Ella: Spring

Gwen: Fall

Heather: Summer

Izzy: All of them

Leshawna: Summer

Lindsay: Spring

Samey: Spring

Sierra: Spring

Sky: Summer

Sugar: Winter

Zoey: Spring

* * *

Cody asked what they wanted in a guy.

Amy: Heart, zap, it was later changed to money

Anne Maria: A great tan

Bridgette: Humor

Courtney: Brains

Dakota: Sensitivity

Dawn:Kindness

Ella: Kindness

Gwen: Shared qualities

Heather: Smarts

Izzy: A sense of adventure, and a quick healer

Leshawna: A guy who gives her respect

Lindsay: Looks

Samey: Heart

Sierra: Sweet and sensitivity

Sky: Strength

Sugar: Muscles

Zoey: Kindess

* * *

Dave kept his question simple, what was their favorite color.

Amy: Red

Anne Maria: Magenta

Bridgette: Blue

Courtney: Gold

Dakota: Pink

Dawn: Rainbow

Ella: Pink

Gwen: Midnight blue

Heather: Gold

Izzy: Green

Leshawna: Purple

Lindsay: Orange

Samey: Red

Sierra: Purple

Sky: Yellow

Sugar: Pink

Zoey: Purple

* * *

DJ asked what their favorite animal was.

Amy: First she said rabbit, zap, but then she said she didn't like animals

Anne Maria: Chihuahua

Bridgette: Dolphin

Courtney: Tiger

Dakota: Peacock

Dawn: All of them

Ella: All of them

Gwen: Spiders

Heather: She didn't like them

Izzy: Bears

Leshawna: Rabbits

Lindsay: Ponies

Samey: Kittens and puppies

Sierra: Anything furry and cute

Sky: Eagles

Sugar: Cows

Zoey: Dogs

* * *

Duncan got personal and asked them what was the worst thing they've ever done.

Amy: Nothing, zap, then it was making Samey shave her head.

Anne Maria: Throwing a hair spray can at her mother

Bridgette: Eating a bull's ball

Courtney: Never did anything wrong, zap, and then changed to cheating

Dakota: Acting shallow

Dawn: Ignoring the warnings of animals

Ella: Accidentally hurting an animal

Gwen: Backstabbing her friends

Heather: Losing a million dollars, zap then it was being a bully to everyone

Izzy: Getting caught by the RCMP

Leshawna: Disrespecting her mother

Lindsay: Wearing white after Labor Day

Samey: Letting her sister push her around

Sierra: Being so mad, she deleted one of her blogs

Sky: Stooping too low to win

Sugar: Nothing really, zap, then it was being a bit of a bully sometimes

Zoey: Ignoring warnings

* * *

Geoff kept his easy, did they like the beach?

Amy: Yes

Anne Maria: Not really

Bridgette: Definitely

Courtney: Yes

Dakota: Yes

Dawn: Yes

Ella: Yes

Gwen: A little bit

Heather: Yes

Izzy: Yep

Leshawna: Yes

Lindsay: Yes

Samey: Yes

Sierra: Yes

Sky: Yes

Sugar: A little bit

Zoey: Yes

* * *

Harold asked the girls what was their favorite type of music.

Amy: Pop

Anne Maria: Hip hop

Bridgette: Beach music

Courtney: Background music

Dakota: Pop

Dawn: Soothing music

Ella: Her own songs

Gwen: Rock

Heather: Up to date music

Izzy: Heavy metal

Leshawna: Hip hop

Lindsay: Pop

Samey: Pop

Sierra: Pop

Sky: Rock

Sugar: Country

Zoey: Pop

* * *

Mike's question was what kind of movies did they like.

Amy: Drama

Anne Maria: Romantic comedy

Bridgette: Beach movies

Courtney: Historical dramas

Dakota: Any type of chick flick

Dawn: Nature documentaries

Ella: Musicals

Gwen: Slasher movies

Heather: Teen movies

Izzy: Horror

Leshawna: Comedies

Lindsay: Romantic dramas

Samey: Comedies

Sierra: Comedies

Sky: Sports movies

Sugar: Country movies

Zoey: Action movies

* * *

Noah too kept his question simple. What was their favorite flavor of ice cream?

Amy: Vanilla

Anne Maria: Fudge

Bridgette: Rainbow sherbet

Courtney: Coffee

Dakota: Strawberry

Dawn: Mint chocolate chip

Ella: Cookie dough

Gwen: Chocolate

Heather: Neapolitan

Izzy: Rocky road

Leshawna: She didn't eat ice cream because of her allergy to dairy

Lindsay: Chocolate chip

Samey: Cookies and cream

Sierra: Pistachio

Sky: Butter pecan

Sugar: All of them

Zoey: Chocolate

* * *

Owen's questions was what was their favorite food.

Amy: Sushi

Anne Maria: Shrimp

Bridgette: Veggie burgers

Courtney: Bagels with cream cheese

Dakota: Lobster

Dawn: Salad

Ella: Chocolate

Gwen: Cheeseburgers

Heather: Roast beef

Izzy: Everything

Leshawna: Her mom's meatloaf

Lindsay: Cesar salad

Samey: Spaghetti

Sierra: Grilled cheese sandwiches

Sky: Protein bars

Sugar: Everything

Zoey: Pizza

* * *

Sam's question was would they ever play video games.

Amy: Sure, zap, then it was never

Anne Maria: Nope

Bridgette: Sometimes

Courtney: In my free time

Dakota: Sure

Dawn: When she was bored

Ella: Not really

Gwen: Maybe

Heather: No way

Izzy: Yeah

Leshawna: Once in a while

Lindsay: No

Samey: I'd try them

Sierra: Yes

Sky: Not a lot

Sugar: No

Zoey: Sure

* * *

Scott wondered would they mind getting dirty?

Amy: Not at all, zap, then no way

Anne Maria: No way

Bridgette: No

Courtney: Not really

Dakota: I'd prefer not to

Dawn: No

Ella: I'd rather not

Gwen: No

Heather: Well maybe a little, then it was no

Izzy: Nope

Leshawna: Sometimes you gotta get dirty

Lindsay: No way

Samey: I wouldn't mind too much

Sierra: No

Sky: No

Sugar: Nope

Zoey: Not really

* * *

Trent asked them do they believe in giving people second chances.

Amy: Sure, zap, then it was not really

Anne Maria: Yes

Bridgette: Yes

Courtney: Sometimes

Dakota: yes

Dawn: Yes

Ella: Yes

Gwen: Uh, I suppose

Heather: No

Izzy: Sure

Leshawna: Yes

Lindsay: Sure

Samey: Yes

Sierra: Sure

Sky: Yes

Sugar: Sometimes

Zoey: Yes

* * *

And Tyler asked them what their favorite sport was.

Amy: I don't like sports

Anne Maria: Not really a sporty girl

Bridgette: Surfing

Courtney: Volleyball

Dakota: Power walking

Dawn: Ping pong

Ella: I'm not into sports

Gwen: Not into sports

Heather: I don't play sports

Izzy: All of them

Leshawna: Baseball

Lindsay: Tennis

Samey: Mini golf

Sierra: Basketball

Sky: Hockey

Sugar: Football

Zoey: Track

* * *

"Well that's it for the personality part, we'll add up the guys' votes and see who goes and who stays." announced Chris, and everyone was dismissed for the day.

"Well that was easy enough." Leshawna remarked.

"Easy for you to say, you didn't get zapped." sneered Amy.

"That's only because you didn't tell the truth the first time." replied Ella.

Amy just scowled at her. With the guys, they were going over the scores.

"I have to say, Amy didn't impress me at all." said Sam.

"You got that, she's like a clone of Heather, no offense, Alejandro." mentioned Geoff.

"None taken, though she shares many of the qualities of Heather, she's no Heather." Alejandro replied.

"So we all know who's leaving." Duncan told them.

* * *

That evening, the girls gathered on stage to see who'd be eliminated.

"Ladies, we've counted the votes, and we have the silver crowns. When I call your name come and get one." Blaineley told them.

Some of the girls held hands, others crossed their fingers, and some looked nervous.

"Zoey, Anne Maria, Sky, Bridgette, Sierra, Courtney, Lindsay, Dakota, Leshawna, Dawn, Izzy, Ella, Heather, Gwen." she called.

There was one crown left, and it was between Amy and Samey. Amy didn't look worried, but Samey did.

"And the final crown goes to...Samey." Chris told them.

"Yes!" Samey squealed.

"What, are you serious!" Amy snapped.

"Sorry, Amy, you've been eliminated." Blaineley told her.

Amy then threw a huge tantrum, saying on how this was all Samey's fault, and she was going to pay. Chef had to pick her up, and take her away.

"And there you have it. Who will survive the next part and stay, who will be eliminated next, find next time on Miss...Total...Drama." Chris announced.

**That's chapter 4, plz review**


	5. Intelligence

**Chapter 5: Intelligence**

**Omega Leonidas: I didn't like her that much either.**

**PrincessGumballWatterson777: It's not that, if I added the characters from the ridonculous race, that would be too many 4 me to keep track off.  
**

* * *

Last time on Miss Total Drama, we got to know the ladies a little better in the personality part of the pageant. While some ladies impressed, others didn't. In the end, Amy was eliminated due to her constant lies and less than nice answers.

Who will go on to the next part, who'll be eliminated, find out on this episode of Miss...Total...Drama!

* * *

The next morning, the girls were having breakfast in their tent.

"(Groans), this a beauty contest, and we're supposed to eat this sludge?" complained Courtney, as she looked at her bowl of gruel.

"Yeah, I mean I how am I supposed to be beautiful on the outside, if I'm putting disgusting things inside?" wondered Lindsay.

"Well it is what it is." Ella replied.

"Maybe not." said Anne Maria, as she walked into the tent.

"What do you mean, Anne Maria?" asked Bridgette.

"I was coming back from the ladies room, and I passed the guy's tent, and I smelled French toast."

"That had DJ written all over it." said Sierra.

"Well I'm going to go get me some real food." Heather declared, getting up.

"But we're not allowed to interact with the guys until today's part of the pageant is over." Samey reminded.

"Don't be such a goodie goodie. If you want to eat gross gruel be my guest, but I'm getting breakfast." Heather told her, and she left the tent.

"I never thought I'd say this, but I'm with Heather." Gwen announced, as she got up.

Soon all the girls were leaving the tent.

* * *

In the guy's breakfast tent, they were digging into French toast, which DJ made.

"I've missed your cooking, DJ." Harold told him, as he ate.

"Well you all kept insisting." DJ replied.

Dave was just taking a sip of his juice, when he suddenly saw Sky standing in front of him. Surprised, he spit out his drink.

"Sky?" he asked.

"Morning, gentlemen." greeted Izzy.

And the girls all came in and sat wherever they wanted, some in specific spots. Zoey sat next to Mike, Sierra sat beside Cody, Lindsay took a seat next to Tyler. Izzy sat beside Owen, Heather took a seat by Alejandro, Gwen sat beside Trent, Dakota, took a seat next to Sam.

Bridgette sat beside Geoff, and Courtney sat between Duncan and Scott.

"What are you guys er girls doing here?" asked Scott.

"We came to get some breakfast." Leshawna answered.

"But Chris said we're not allowed to interact with each other until today's challenge is over." Tyler pointed out.

"What you're not happy to see me?" Lindsay wondered.

Tyler got his words caught in his throat.

"Besides since when do we listen Chris? Hey DJ, could I get some French toast here?" Sugar wondered.

"Yeah, me too." added Zoey.

"You heard the ladies." said Brick.

So the girls got a proper breakfast.

* * *

Then after breakfast, the challenge began. The girls gathered back on stage, and sat down in the chairs.

"I wonder what we're doing now." thought Bridgette.

"I just hope it doesn't involve electric shock." said Dawn.

"Welcome ladies, to the next part of our pageant. The intelligence challenge." Chris announced.

"I think we know who's losing this round." Noah whispered to Scott.

He snicked.

"Hey, I know who you're talking about." Tyler snapped.

* * *

_"I know Lindsay may not be the smartest person in the world, but she's still my girl." Tyler said to the camera._

* * *

"It was nice having you here, Lindsay." Heather sneered.

Some of the other girls giggled.

"Hey." Lindsay snapped.

* * *

_"I may not be as smart as some of the other girls. But I know stuff. In fact, I've been doing some reading since last season." Lindsay said, and she held up a fashion magazine._

* * *

"For this challenge we'll be seeing if you ladies have brains as well as looks. We're going to play a little trivia game, the questions are completely random, and if you get a question right you earn a point, but if you get it wrong, you'll get drenched." Blainelely explained.

Above them was a tank full of water, and above each of them was a water gun.

"You'll each have 30 seconds, if you get it wrong or if time runs out, you'll be wet. Ready to start?" Chris wondered.

All the girls gave them the thumbs up.

"Okay, Zoey, what's the capital of Canada?" Blaineley asked.

"Ottawa." she answered.

"Correct."

"Sugar, how many days are there in a leap year?"

"366." "Correct."

"Sky, who was the fastest man in the world?"

"Okay, I know this one." Sky said.

She thought, but not fast enough. When the buzzer rang, she got squirted.

"Sorry, Sky better luck next time. Sierra, what is the name of a 12 sided shape?"

"I know that, I just need a minute." she said.

"Better hurry, time's ticking."

"It's a dodecagon."

"Correct."

"Samey, what's the largest continent?"

"Asia." Samey answered.

"Correct." "Lindsay, what's the formula for pie?"

"Well there are lots of different formulas, what flavor are you talking about?"

Then the buzzer went off, and Lindsay got soaked.

"Sorry, that's incorrect. Leshawna, how many feet are in a mile?"

"5,280."

"Correct. Izzy, what's the most dangerous bird in the world?"

"The cassowary. I once took care of them at the zoo as a job."

"Correct."

"Heather who painted the Mona Lisa?"

"Leonardo Da Vinci."

"Correct. Gwen what style did Edgar Allen Poe write in?"

"Gothic."

"Right, Ella what's the natural habitat of the duck billed platypus?"

"Australia."

"Right answer, Dawn your question is what was the name of the youngest daughter of the last Russian czar?"

"Anastasia Romanov." Dawn answered.

"Correct, now Dakota what's the largest mountain in the world?"

"Hmm...Mt. Everest."

"That's correct, Courtney when did Canada become a country?"

"1867, July 1st to be exact." Courtney replied smartly.

"That's correct, Bridgette who was the famous teenage surfer, who didn't let the loss of her arm stop her passion?"

"Bethany Hamilton."

"Correct. And Anne Maria, what's the capital of France?"

"Paris."

"Correct."

They questions went on, some got some right, others got them wrong and got squirted.

By the time the challenge was over all the water was gone, and some of the girls were still wet.

"All right ladies, we'll get these results counted up and see you tonight." Chris announced.

"I need my hair dryer." Dakota replied, as she got up.

* * *

In the girls' trailer they either had their hair wrapped up in towels or were drying it out.

"That was a crazy trivia contest." said Sugar.

"I think I did pretty well." Lindsay mentioned. All the girls looked at her.

* * *

_"I don't mean to be mean, but Lindsay got a lot of questions wrong." Bridgette confessed. _

_"I mean she answered some questions right, like what's hottest season."  
_

* * *

That evening the girls gathered on the stage.

"Ladies, we've counted the points and made our decision." Blainley told them.

"When I call your name, come get a silver crown." Chris told them.

"Anne Maria, Bridgette, Courtney, Dakota, Dawn, Ella, Gwen, Heather, Izzy, Leshawna, Samey, Sierra, Sugar, Sky."

The girls got their crowns, and it was down to Zoey and Lindsay.

"And the final crown goes to..."

Both Zoey and Lindsay looked nervous.

"...Zoey."

"Yes." whispered Zoey, as she went to get her crown.

"Ooh." moaned Lindsay.

"Aw man." complained Tyler.

"Sorry, Lindsay. You played a good game though." comforted Blaineley, as she Lindsay walked off stage.

"Lindsay wait." called Tyler.

Lindsay stopped, and saw Tyler hurrying over to her. He wrapped his arms around her tightly. At first she was surprised, but then hugged him back. Then they kissed. The girls awed.

"You'll be a pageant queen to me, baby." he whispered to her.

"Thanks." Lindsay replied, she liked it when he called her "baby".

Then he let her leave.

"Such a touching moment. Who will go next, who will stay? Find out on the next episode of Miss...Total...Drama!"

**That's chapter 5, plz review and no flames**


	6. Evening Gowns

**Chapter 6: Evening Gowns**

**Omega Leonidas: Yes unfortunate, and hope you like this chapter**

**Danicus Green: Yes it was**

**Vladitor: You're about to find out**

* * *

Last time on Miss Total Drama, we saw just how smart these ladies are in an interesting trivia game, where getting the question wrong meant they got soaked. In the end Lindsay, didn't make the cut, and left the pageant.

Who will leave next, who stay? Find out this time on Miss...Total...Drama!

* * *

One morning the girls were walking around, stretching their legs and relaxing their nerves before the day's challenge. While Gwen was walking around, she ran into Trent.

"Oh hi Trent." she said.

"Hey Gwen, you're doing great out there." Trent told her.

"Thanks, I never much of a pageant girl, but this isn't an ordinary beauty pageant."

"Okay."

The two were then in an awkward silence, but then Chris came on the speakers saying it was time for the day's challenge.

"Good luck." said Trent, as he walked off.

"Thanks." Gwen replied quietly.

* * *

_"Okay, I've been thinking about this a lot, but should I give Trent another chance? I know I broke up with him for a reason, but I haven't felt this way in long time." Gwen confessed. _

_"__I mean dating Duncan was okay, but I didn't like how he tries to keep up his "bad boy" reputation."_

* * *

On the stage, the girls gathered around, and waited to Chris and Blaineley. A couple minutes later they came on stage, along with Chef who wheeled a clothes rack with different types of evening gowns hanging from it.

"All right ladies, it's time for a classic part of a beauty pageant. Evening gowns." Chris announced.

Some of the girls chattered excitedly, as they looked as the nice dresses.

"You'll each get some time to change, and then meet back here for the second part." Blaineley told them.

The girls each picked out a dress, and went to get changed. Anne Maria choose a magenta dress with short sleeves and a wrap silhouette. Bridgette's dress was a light blue, strapless, and flared. Courtney found a gold dress with long sleeves and a mermaid silhouette.

Dakota got a dress that was baby pink, was sleeveless, and had a mermaid silhouette. Dawn picked out a dark green dress with mid length sleeves and was short. Ella's dress was bright pink, had puffed sleeves, and had a mermaid silhouette.

Gwen found a dark blue dress with lace-like long sleeves and a flaring silhouette. Heather's dress was silver, strapless, and was short and tight. Izzy got a light green short sleeves dress with an asymmetrical skirt.

Leshawna choose a peach colored gown with off the shoulder straps, with a long skirt. Samey's dress was bright red with short sleeves and a mermaid silhouette. Sierra got a purple gown with mid-length sleeves, with a loose skirt.

Sky found a gown what was black has no sleeves, and was short. Sugar's dress was pink with frills and lace, had short sleeves, and the silhouette was long and flowing. And Zoey's found a nice red dress that was strapless and long.

"This dress totally looks good on me." Anne Maria said, as she twirled.

"I wonder what Cody will think of me in this?" Sierra wondered.

"I wonder what this challenge is gonna be." thought Bridgette.

Then Blaineley walked into the trailer.

"All ready ladies?" she asked.

They all gave a yes, and they went back out to the stage.

* * *

As the guys waited, they chatted among themselves.

"I wonder what kind of dress Dakota picked out." Sam wondered.

"I can't wait to see Zoey." Mike replied.

Suddenly Chris and Blaineley appeared on stage.

"All right gentlemen, it's time for the first part of today's challenge, you'll rate these girls on how good they look in their evening gowns. And here they are." Chris told them.

One by one the girls came on stage, and the guys rated their dresses with a number.

"Well that was too easy." whispered Sugar to Sky.

"Okay, now it's time for the second part of the challenge. Chef?" called Blaineley.

Chef came on stage pushing a cart with plates and bowls covered by metal dish covers.

"What's this supposed to be?" asked Heather.

"Wouldn't be Total Drama without a little fun. Chef tell them what they got." Chris requested.

"We have mashed potatoes, gravy, jelly and jello, ketchup, mustard, mini pies, chocolate sauce, and chopped spinach." Chef announced.

"Mmm, sounds delicious." Owen said, as he tried to get onstage.

"Ah, ah, ah Owen. This isn't for you. These are the girls weapons." Blainelely told him.

"Weapons?" asked Dawn.

"Oh, yes, you girls look nice now. But now you'll have to take part in a giant food fight."

"Food fight, in this dress?" asked Dakota in disbelief.

"The key is trying to stay clean, once the food fight's over, you'll come back out and the guys will rate your appearance again." Chris finished.

"Oh boy." complained Courtney.

"And you expect us to have a food fight right here on stage?" Heather wanted to know.

"Of course not. You'll have it backstage." Blaineley told her.

So the girls went behind the stage and into a portable building. Chef set the cart right in the middle of the room.

"You have ten minutes, ready...and...go." said Chris, as he started the timer.

The girls ran to the cart, grabbed the food with their hands, and began throwing it at each other.

"Take this, Princess Goody-Goody." said Anne Maria.

She threw some mashed potatoes at Zoey.

Zoey managed to dodge, and to counter attack she squirted some ketchup at her.

"Sorry, Sugar but this is for you." Bridgette called.

And she splashed some chocolate sauce at her. It managed to get on the end of her skirt.

"You're gonna pay for that." Sugar threatened.

Courtney hit Heather with a small pie.

"I know your weakness, Courtney." Heather snapped.

She flung a handful of green jelly at her. When it hit her she shrieked with terror. The food flew everywhere. It landed in the girls' hair, skin, and dresses. Then the alarm went off.

"Time's up ladies. Let's get you on stage." said Blaineley.

One by one was girl came on stage, and did their poses. It was hard to feel beautiful when they were covered in splattered food. When Izzy came on stage, she was covered from head to toe with food.

"Izzy, the goal was to try and stay clean." Chris told her.

"But it was fun getting pelted with food." she told him.

"(Sighs), next." Blaineley replied.

The other girls came, and the guys rated their looks.

"All right girls, you can hit the showers, and tonight we'll find out who's still in the game." Chris told them.

The girls couldn't hurry to the showers fast enough. A while later, as Cody was walking, he saw Gwen and Trent talking together, and he noticed they were acting sheepish.

* * *

_"Are Gwen and Trent going to get back together? Aw man she just got single again. I mean she's kissed Trent, Duncan, heck she's even kissed Cameron. When is it gonna be my turn?" Cody wondered._

* * *

That night it was time for the handing out of the tiaras.

"All right ladies, you put on a good effort, but one of you is leaving. When Chris calls out your name, come collect your tiara." Blaineley told them.

"Anne Maria, Zoey, Bridgette, Sugar, Courtney, Heather, Dakota, Sierra, Dawn, Samey, Ella, Leshawna, Gwen." he called.

The girls got their tiaras, and it was between Sky and Izzy.

"And the final tiara goes to..."

The girls looked at each other.

"...Sky."

"Sorry, Izzy." Sky told her, as she went to get her tiara.

"No problem, I had fun anyway. See ya, bye Big O." Izzy said, as she walked off the stage.

"See you, Iz." Owen called.

"And that's today's episode. What'll happen next? Who'll stay who'll go, and how many. Find out next time on Miss...Total...Drama." Chris told the audience.

**That's chapter 6, plz review**


	7. Down n Dirty

**Chapter 7: Down n Dirty**

**Omega Leonidas: You got that right**

**Calvin Fujii: Thx but I already got the challenges covered**

* * *

Previously on Miss Total Drama, the ladies competed who could stay clean in a massive food fight while wearing a beautiful evening gown. In the end it was Izzy who ended up leaving, for looking like a walking smorgasbord.

What are the ladies in for this time? Find out on Miss...Total...Drama!

* * *

A couple days later, some of the girls were mingling with the guys.

"I hope you're giving me the highest number, during challenges." Heather told Alejandro.

"Now that would be cheating. Which is why I'm doing it." Alejandro replied.

"I knew you'd do that."

"You're doing great out there, Bridge." Geoff told his girlfriend.

"Thanks, I think I may have a chance." Bridgette said.

"Sam this is the best way for camera time." Dakota told Sam.

"You're really pageant material." Sam complimented.

"How you holding up, Zoey?" Mike asked.

"Oh it's not so bad. I mean I survived Revenge of the Island and All Stars." Zoey assured him.

"Oh, Cody this is so much fun. You're watching me up there right?" Sierra wondered.

"Well...I am one of the judges." Cody replied.

"I think you have a real chance of winning Leshawna." said Harold.

"Thanks, I'm not making the same mistakes that got me kicked off the last times." Leshawna explained to him.

Suddenly Chris came on the speakers.

"All right everyone challenge time. Ladies on stage, gentlemen in the stands."

And so the teens went to their positions.

* * *

The girls gathered on stage to find out what their next challenge would be, and the guys sat in the stands.

"Good morning ladies, for today's challenge we'll b e seeing who can handle getting dirty." Chris told them.

"What exactly do you mean by dirty?" asked Heather.

"Glad you asked, Chef if you would." Blaineley said.

Chef Hatchet rolled a wheel onto the stage, and on it were ten different symbols, and a number above each symbol.

"For this challenge, you'll each take a turn getting some sort of gross or messy thing splashed on you. Each of the guys will spin the wheel to see what you get." Chris explained.

The girls shuddered.

"You're allowed to take a pass at least three times, but every time you do, it'll probably cost you a point. Once you use up your passes, you're out. Also if you choose not to do it, the next contestant can choose to take your turn and they gain a point." Blaineley cleared.

"Are you ladies ready to get dirty?" Chris wondered.

The girls mumbled, but he took that as a yes.

"Okay, Anne Maria, Alejandro you're up first." Anne Maria stepped forward, and Alejandro went to the wheel, and gave it a spin.

And it stopped on a brown mud splatter.

"Okay, Anne Maria for five points you have to get splashed with mud, do you take it?" Blaineley asked.

Anne Maria looked nervous.

* * *

_"Look I work how to get this look. And I don't let anything just happen to it, but then again it's just mud." Anne Maria told the camera._

* * *

"I'll do it." she said. "Let her rip, Chef!" called Chris. Chef sat above the stage, holding a bucket, and he poured it, and mud splattered all over her.

"And Anne Maria gains five points. Next we have Bridgette and B." said Blaineley.

They both stepped up, and B spun the wheel. It landed on a yellow liquid drop.

"Bridgette for seven points, you have to get soaked with cat urine, do you take it?"

"(Gulps), I'll do it." she declared.

"Your girl's tough, fellow judge." Brick whispered to Geoff.

"I know right?" Geoff replied.

Chef dumped another bucket, and Bridgette got soaked.

"There's seven points for Bridgette. Courtney and Brick."

Brick spun the wheel, and it landed on a green splatter symbol.

"For four points you have to get covered in slime. What do you say, Courtney?"

"Hit me." Courtney demanded.

And so Chef did.

"Nice work, Dakota and Cameron."

They stepped up, and Cameron did his thing. The pointer landed on a gray trash can.

"Dakota for a point, you have to get covered in trash." Dakota looked nervous, but then gave an answer.

"I'm ready."

And just like that, trash was poured on her.

"Now that's what I call talking trash. Next Dawn and Cody."

"Let's see what you get." Cody told Dawn, as he spun the wheel.

It landed on a worm.

"Dawn for two points, you have to get covered in live worms, what do you say?"

"Let it fall." Dawn replied, and that's exactly what Chef did.

Dawn was covered in wiggly worms, but it didn't phase her one bit.

"Ella and Dave, you guys are up."

Dave spun the wheel while Ella watched, and it landed on a green liquid drop.

"For three points, Ella you must have swamp water splashed on you. Your answer?"

"I will do it. It's just water after all." Ella replied.

"Slimy swamp water." verified Chef, and he dumped it all on her.

"Three points go to Ella. Gwen and DJ."

"Let her rip, DJ." Gwen told him.

He did, and the pointer landed on a symbol of carton of milk.

"Gwen, for six points, you have to get coated with spoiled milk, do you accept?"

"(Sighs), hit me." Gwen told him.

And gloppy white curds of milk fell all over her.

"Hope you're not lactose intolerant. Heather you're up, you too Duncan."

"This is gonna be fun." Duncan whispered, as he went up to the stage.

After spinning it, it landed on a brown pile of dirt.

"Heather you'll get eight points if you choose to get covered in compost."

"For points, go ahead."

And down it came right on top of her.

"Next we have Leshawna and Geoff."

"What nasty thing do I have to get hit with?" Leshawna wondered.

Geoff spun the spinner, and it landed on a toilet.

"Leshawna, for nine points you have to let Chef pour vomit on you. What do you say?"

"Oh heck no, I'm using one of my passes." Leshawna refused.

"Suit yourself, Samey your choose do you want Leshawna's turn or take a chance with something less gross?"

Samey stepped up, and thought about it. Then she gave an answer.

"I'll take Leshawna's turn."

Everyone gasped.

* * *

_"She knows it's vomit right? Something that came out of someone's stomach?" wondered Courtney._

* * *

_"One time I was wearing a new shirt that Amy wanted but I wouldn't let her have it, and she purposely ate bad shrimp, and threw up all over me. So I can handle it." Samey explained_

* * *

"You heard her Chef, let her have it!" Chris called.

And Chef poured a bucket of vomit all over Samey.

"And Samey gains nine points."

They kept going, some of the girls asked for passes, while others let the gross things fall. After a while it was down to Dawn and Sky.

"All right, Tyler get on up here." Blaineley told him.

Tyler did, and spun the wheel, and it landed on a pig.

"Okay girls, for ten points to finish off your score, one of you will have to get covered in...pig poop." Chris told them.

Everyone gasped and looked grossed out.

"Sky?"

"I'm...I'm sorry but I can't do that." she replied.

"Dawn what say you?"

"Let it fall." she replied.

Everyone watched in shock and awe as Dawn let herself get covered in pig poop.

"And that's it for this challenge. We'll get these numbers added up, and we'll see you girls tonight." Blaineley announced.

"But sheesh get cleaned up first." Chef remarked as he got down.

* * *

In the showers the girls had their hair wrapped and in their robes and towels.

"Well that was probably the most disgusting thing that ever happened to me." complained Anne Maria.

"The only the only ones you did were mud, worms, and trash." said Sugar.

"Yeah cause they were the easiest things to pick out of my hair."

"You were pretty tough out there Samey." complimented Sierra.

"Really, thanks." Samey replied.

"You too, Dawn." added Zoey.

"Thank you."

* * *

That night at the ceremony the girls and guys waited to see who would go and who would stay.

"Ladies we've counted your scores, when I call your name come get your crown." Chris told them.

The girls crossed their fingers.

"Zoey, Sugar, Bridgette, Courtney, Sierra, Samey, Dakota, Dawn, Leshawna, Heather."

The girls got their crowns, leaving only Gwen, Anne Maria, and Sky and only one crown.

"And now the final crown goes to..."

The three looked nervous at they waited.

"...Gwen."

Gwen got the crown, leaving Sky and Anne Maria looking disappointed.

"Sorry girls, it's time for you to go." Blaineley told them.

And so they did.

"Anne Maria and Sky are out of the game, what'll happen next, who'll stay, who'll go? Find out next time on Miss...Total...Drama!"

**That's chapter 7, plz review**


	8. Who's Got Talent

**Chapter 8: Who's Got Talent**

**CMC: Thx, and sometimes that happens**

**Omega Leonidas: Thx, and you're about to find out**

* * *

Last time on Miss Total Drama, the girls showed us that they can get dirty. Even with the most disgusting things known to the human race. In the end it was Sky and Anne Maria that got the boot. Who'll go on, who'll stay, find out now on Miss...Total...Drama!

* * *

In the guys trailer, they were just getting ready for the day. As Cody combed his hair, he saw Trent tying his shoe. The thought of Gwen popped into his mind. Sure he wanted his chance with Gwen, but it was clear she still harbored some feelings for Trent, and vice versa.

* * *

_"I know Gwen is my dream girl, but I want her to be happy. Trent's a nice guy, and I remember how happy she was with him in season 1." Cody confessed.  
_

* * *

"Hey, Trent got a minute?" he asked going over to him.

"Sure what is it? Trent wondered.

"I know you and Gwen have been...rekindling some old feelings lately."

"Oh...you noticed?"

"Yeah, and I know it's not my place to tell you want to do, but I think you guys should go for it."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah, go for it."

Trent gave a thoughtful look. Suddenly an air horn went off, informing the teens that it was time to start the challenge.

* * *

With the girls gathered on the stage, and the guys in the stand Chris and Blaineley came on stage.

"All right ladies, now it's time to show us what you have in the talent division." Blaineley told them.

The girls chattered excitedly.

"You'll each get an hour to rehearse and tonight, you'll perform in stage." Chris announced.

"But it has to be good, because if not, you'll be "tomatoed"."

"You're seriously gonna let those guys throw tomatoes at us?" questioned Leshawna.

"Not them, but this machine will." Blaineley said.

Chef was setting up a type of tank-like machine, and loaded tomatoes into it.

"Similar to a challenge we did back on Total Drama Island, you have to score a certain amount of points, if not, this machine will pelt you with tomatoes." Chris told them.

The girls looked at each other nervously.

"So you better get practicing." Blaineley reminded.

The girls quickly hurried off the stage and went back to the trailers.

"You guys know what talent you're doing?" wondered Bridgette.

"I'm going to play my violin." Courtney informed.

"I'm gonna do a dance routine." said Dakota.

"I'm going to do a balancing act." Dawn told them.

"I'm singing." Ella announced.

"Of course you are." Sugar replied.

Gwen was going to recite poetry, Heather was doing a ballet routine, Leshawna choose to sing a rap song, Samey decided to juggle. Sierra was going to do a cheer leading routine, Sugar was going to play an instrument, Zoey was going to make balloon animals, and Bridgette was going to show off her surfing skills.

As the girls practiced, Cody went to see Gwen.

"Psst, Gwen." he whispered.

"Cody, what are you doing here?" Gwen asked him.

"I needed to talk to you, about Trent."

That got Gwen's attention, and she looked at him.

"I know you've been getting those old feeling back. And I just wanted to tell you that you two should try again."

"You really think so?" she asked him.

"Yeah."

"Well maybe."

Then Cody left.

* * *

_"While Cody is still like an annoying little brother, he does a sweet side to him." Gwen confessed._

* * *

After the hour was up it was time for the show. "All right, gentlemen it's time to see what these girls can do." Chris announced.

"First up, we have Bridgette." said Blaineley.

The guys clapped and Geoff stood up.

"Go Bridgette." he cheered.

Chef rolled the surfboard balance prop from Total Drama Action. Bridgette appeared wearing her bathing suit, and she got on the surfboard, and Chef turned on the prop. No matter for much it jerked, turned, and moved, Bridgette was able to stay on the board.

When she finished, she jumped off the board, and bowed. They guys applauded.

"Great job, Bridgette. Let's see how you did." said Chris.

A score scale appeared on the screen, and to Bridgette's relief, she got an eight.

"Looks like no tomatoes for you girl. Next up Courtney." Blaineley said.

The guys clapped, and Courtney confidently, walked out on stage. And she began playing a beautiful solo. Some of the guys looked impressed by the music, but others looked bored and tired.

Once she finished, she waited for the applause, which came about a minute later.

"That was lovely, Courtney, let's see what the final judge thinks." Chris told her.

On the scale Courtney received a seven, which meant no tomatoes.

"Let's welcome Dakota."

"Knock em dead, Dakota." Sam cheered.

Dakota appeared from the curtain carrying a boom box, and wearing a dark pink leotard, light pink tights, and pink shoes. She started the music, and began twirled, leapt, and moved to the beat.

When the song was over, she stood gracefully. The guys cheered.

"Great moves, and you receive..."

The scale gave her a six.

"Give it up to Dawn."

Dawn stepped out, holding three poles, two were in her hands, the third was on her nose. Each pole had a plate, a glass, and a ball on top of them. The guys were pretty impressed at how Dawn walked around, without dropping anything or tripping.

She held them for a full five minutes, and then she relaxed, and took everything down.

"Impressive, let's see what you get."

The scale gave Dawn a nine. Next was Ella. She sang a beautiful song, which attracted many animals. Birds, squirrels, chipmunks, and even a bear came to her. When she finished her number the guys clapped even the animals cheered.

"Wonderful song, Ella. Let's see how you did." On the scale she got a ten.

"Let's give it up for Gwen."

Gwen went up to the microphone, and recited a poem she had written herself. When she finished, instead of clapping, the guys snapped.

"Nice words, Gwen, let's see what the scale says."

The scale gave her a six.

"Next we have Heather."

Heather appeared wearing her pink tutu and ballet shoes, and another boombox. The music played classical music, and Heather did a beautiful dance. It went pretty well, but during the middle of the dance, Heather's got a cramp in her foot.

That caused her to trip up, and fall.

"Ooh, tough break, Heather. Let's see what the scale thinks." said Chris.

The scale gave her a three.

"Sorry Heather, but you didn't get enough points. You know what that means." Blainely told her.

The machine began to pelt her with tomatoes.

"(Groans), stupid foot." Heather groaned.

"You still got my attention." Alejandro called.

Heather just looked back at him, and got off stage.

"Up next, Leshawna."

Leshawna stepped out dressed like a female rapper. And she rapped her song. When she finished, everyone clapped.

"Love the song, let's see what the scale says."

The scale gave her a nine.

"Wonderful, next we have Samey."

Samey stepped nervously, carrying her rubber balls. She began juggling the balls, she tripped up a couple times, but managed to regain control.

"Very good, Samey, let's see what the scale gives you."

Samey was nervous, but luckily the scale gave her a five.

"Yes." she whispered, and got off stage.

"Now let's give it up for Sierra."

Sierra stepped out in a yellow cheer leading outfit with matching pom poms. She did a cheer about Cody, and Total Drama. When she finished she scored a ten.

"Nice cheer. Next is Sugar."

Sugar came on stage with a tuba, and started to play. Unfortunately her playing wasn't that good.

"That was...interesting." replied Chris.

"And the scale says..." Blaineley said.

It gave her a three.

"Sorry, Sugar."

The machine then fired the tomatoes.

"Hey I worked hard on that number. You just don't know music." Sugar ranted, as she left the stage.

"And last but not least, Zoey."

"Go Zoey." cheered Mike.

Zoey came on stage, blew up some balloons, and twisted them into creative animals.

"How unusual, let's see the scale."

The scale gave her a six.

"That's all the girls, and they really put on a show." Chris told the audience.

"But one may be going home. Find out who when we get back." added Blaineley.

* * *

That night, the girls stood on stage waiting to see who'd get a crown and stay in the pageant.

"Ladies, you've all done well, but one of you is leaving. When I call you name get a crown." Chris told them.

"Bridgette, Courtney, Dakota, Dawn, Ella, Gwen, Zoey, Sierra, Samey, Leshawna."

The girls got their crowns, leaving only Sugar and Heather.

"And now the final crown goes to..."

Heather and Sugar gave an evil look to one another.

"...Heather."

"Yes." Heather sneered.

"What, but I was supposed to win this pageant." Sugar protested.

"Sorry, Sugar but it's decided." Blaineley told her.

Angry, Sugar stomped off the stage.

"That's it for this episode. Who'll stay in the game, who'll leave next, find out next time on Miss...Total...Drama!" Chris announced.

**That's chapter 8, plz review and no flames plz**


	9. Swimwear

**Chapter 9: Swimwear**

**Omega Leonidas: Yes they did**

**CMC: Thx**

**Johnathen Youngs: Thx**

* * *

Last time on Miss Total Drama, the ladies showed off their talents. Most did well, but others got some real criticism. In the end, Sugar got the boot when her tuba playing was the toots. Who'll go forward, who'll go?

Find out now on Miss...Total...Drama!

* * *

All the girls gathered on stage, waiting for their next challenge.

"All right ladies, it's time for another beauty pageant classic...swimwear." Chris told them.

That got the guys' attention.

"Get changed, and meet us all at the end of the movie lot." Blaineley instructed.

The girls did as they were told, and came back a while later in their bathing suits.

"Finally I get to show off my new suit, I didn't get a chance when I was an intern." said Dakota.

She wore a baby pink two piece suit.

"You got off better than me and Ella, our bathing suits got blown up in the zeppelin." Samey mentioned.

She wore a red bikini top and blue bottom, while Ella wore a sparkly pink one piece with a matching bathing cap with a bow.

"Looking good ladies." called Duncan.

"Yes they do. Now for this challenge is a water obstacle race." Chris announced.

They were at a man made river, with eleven jet skis.

"One at a time each of you will be riding a water ski, while avoiding the obstacles. Which include buoys with explosives, sharks who'll find you a tasty snack if they catch you, and electric eels." Blaineley explained.

"When you finish, they guys will give you a number representing your overall score. So who's first?" Chris asked.

"I'll go first." Zoey volunteered.

As she went to the jet ski, Mike cheered for his girlfriend. Inside his mind his other personalities were watching.

"Ah Mike picked good, mates." said Manitoba.

"I have to admit, she may be pasty but she's got guts." Vito observed.

"Let's see what the little missy's got." mentioned Chester.

"She'll ve great." Svetlana encouraged.

Zoey got on a jet ski, and waited for Chef to give her the signal. When he waved the flag, she was off.

"Go Zoey, go." cheered Gwen.

"You can do it." added Mike.

She maneuvered past the buoys making sure not to trip them. She zigzagged and dodged the sharks who jumped out of the water. And she made sure not to slip in fall when the electric eels came into view.

And she made it across the finish line. The guys cheered.

"Great work Zoey. Guys give her a number." said Chris.

And the guys did so.

"Next up, Sierra." Blaineley announced.

"I'll do it for Cody." she declared, and she got on the jet ski.

Chef waved his flag, and she was off. She avoided the obstacles, and stayed on the jet ski at all times.

"Good show, Sierra. While you boys give her a number, Samey you're next."

Samey gulped, and slowly went to the jet ski. After Chef gave her the signal, she was off. She did her best, but accidentally set one buoy off. She managed to avoid the sharks. But she accidentally fell in with the electric eels.

After being zapped, she quickly got back on the jet ski, and finished the course.

"Good effort Samey. Leshawna you're up."

"Step aside, and let Leshawna do her thing." she announced.

She hopped on the jet ski, and when Chef gave her the go, she was off. She zipped through the buoys, got past the sharks, and avoided the electric eels.

"Nice skills, Heather your turn."

Heather mounted the jet ski, and finished the course perfectly. Gwen managed to avoid the buoys, but a shark knocked her off, but luckily she managed to escape it, and finish it in one piece.

Ella avoided the buoys, and sang to the sharks and eels to calm them down they wouldn't harm her. Dawn gracefully made her way through all the obstacles, and stayed completely calm the whole time.

Then it was Dakota's turn. She tried to both pay attention to the course and show off, but it didn't go well. She sent off almost all the buoys, a shark nearly got her, and she was zapped by the eels.

"Well...that was something." replied Chris.

Courtney was next, and managed to get through the course. And finally Bridgette had her turn, and she was fantastic.

"All right, everyone meet at the stage tonight, and we'll see who's going home tonight." Blainelely announced.

* * *

_"I hope I'm not the one going home. I really want to stay in the game." Samey confessed to the camera._

* * *

_"I know I didn't do that well on the course. But at least I got a camera time while in my new bathing suit." Dakota told the audience._

* * *

That night all the girls gathered on stage to see who'd receive a crown.

"Ladies, the numbers have been counted, and when I call your name, come get a crown." Chris told them.

The girls crossed their fingers.

"Zoey, Sierra, Bridgette, Courtney, Leshawna, Dawn, Heather, Ella, Gwen."

After they got their crowns, it was down to Dakota and Samey.

"And now who'll get the final crown?" wondered Blaineley.

"It goes to..."

Samey looked nervous, while Dakota crossed her fingers.

"...Samey."

"Yes." she squealed.

After she got her crown she looked at Dakota.

"Sorry, Dakota."

"It's okay." she replied.

"Looks like you're going home Dakota. Not unless you want to become an intern again." Chris told her.

"Now way."

Suddenly, her cell phone pinged. Dakota looked at it, and smiled.

"That was my daddy, some company wants me to audition for a commercial. So I'm out of here."

Then she walked off the stage.

"Hey, Dakota wait." called Sam, going over to her.

"Good luck with your audition." he told her.

"Aww thanks, Sam." she replied.

She gave him a kiss, and then left.

"That's this episode folks. What'll happen next, who'll move on, who'll leave? Find out next time on Miss...Total...Drama!" Chris announced.

**That's chapter 9, plz review**


	10. Grace

**Chapter 10: Grace (A/N: I hope these latest updates are helping some of you readers who are dealing with being quarantined during these times.)  
**

**Omega Leonidas: Thx, and yes it was. And you're about to find out**

* * *

Last night on Miss Total Drama, while showing off their swimsuits, the girls competed a dangerous jet ski water obstacle course. While she did her best Dakota didn't go on to the next part, but was given the opportunity to audition for a commercial.

So she's not to sad about it. Who'll be the next to leave, find out now on Miss...Total...Drama!

* * *

The guys and girls were just relaxing around the movie sets before the day's challenge started. Gwen was thinking a lot of Trent, and she had to admit she had missed him, and then she remembered what Cody said.

"I'm gonna go talk to him." she told herself.

She left her spot, and went to go find him. She managed to find him, tuning his guitar.

"Trent."

He looked up, and was surprised to see her.

"Gwen, hey." he greeted.

"Listen can we talk for a minute?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well...I've been thinking a lot lately...about the two of us." Gwen told him nervously.

"Yeah?" Trent wondered.

"And if you're not..."

But before Gwen could get her sentence out, Chris came on over the speakers.

"Attention contestants and judges report to the stage. It's challenge time."

The two looked at each other awkwardly.

"We'll...talk after the challenge." Trent told her.

"Yeah." Gwen agreed, then they went their separate ways.

* * *

"All right ladies, listen up. For this challenge will be seeing how graceful you are." Blaineley explained.

"You'll each be assigned a dance, you'll be given two hours to rehearse it, and you'll perform it." Chris added.

Chef then handed each girl a pamphlet.

"Do I dare ask what the Total Drama twist is?" Heather wondered.

"Oh you'll find out tonight." Chris sneered.

"Better get rehearsing." Blaineley instructed.

The girls left the stage, and went to practice.

"So what dances did you guys get?" questioned Zoey.

"I'm doing an Irish jig." Bridgette said, looking at her pamphlet.

"I got a disco dance." Courtney informed.

"My dance is a belly dance." Dawn read.

"I get to do ballet." Ella squealed.

"My dance is a break dance." Gwen told the others.

"I'm doing a tap dance." Heather said.

"My dance is a mambo." Leshawna replied.

"Cool, I'm doing a square dance." Samey said.

"My dance is a flamenco dance." Sierra told them.

"What about you, Zoey?" asked Bridgette.

"I'm doing a Chinese folk dance."

"Well there's no telling what Chris is gonna do to us with these dances, so we better get practicing." Dawn told them.

And that exactly what they did. Some of the steps were difficult to learn, but the girls did their best. Gwen had just finished her dance, and decided to take a little break.

"Whew, those other guys make dancing like this look so easy." she complained.

She went to the mess tent to get some water, and to her surprise, Trent was also in the tent.

"Trent."

"Gwen."

The two thing got caught in that awkward silence again.

"So how's the dancing coming?" he asked her.

"It's coming along, I'm just taking a little break." Gwen replied.

"Okay, so...you wanna finish that talk?"

That caught Gwen a bit off guard, she hadn't thought of that, but now seemed like a good time.

"Yeah, I've been thinking about the two of us lately. And we used to be really good together."

"Yeah, and I know we mostly broke up because of my own action. And I'm sorry for that."

"I forgive you, and I was thinking, maybe we could give each other another try?"

"You really want to?"

"If you're not currently seeing anyone."

"No, I'm still single. And I'd like that."

"Great." said Gwen.

There was once again another moment of silence.

"Well...I better get my water and get back to practice." Gwen told him.

"Yeah, I'll see you on stage." Trent replied.

So Gwen got some water, and left the mess hall, and so did Trent.

* * *

_"Wow, that went way better than I thought it would." Gwen confessed._

* * *

_"I've got a second chance with her. All right, I swear I'm not gonna mess this up like I did in Total Drama Action." Trent confided._

* * *

The girls kept dancing, until they got their dancing either right or good enough. Before the challenge started, Chef gave them some costumes to wear that matched their dance. Backstage, Blaineley told the girls about the twist.

"Okay girls, while you're performing your dance there are going to be some things to avoid, just as spilled water, trapped doors, and falling objects. If you can avoid them all by the time you finish your dance the guys will give you a full ten points, but if you get stopped by at least three obstacles, your dance is done and the guys will give you a number less than ten."

"Oh boy." whispered Courtney.

"All right gentlemen, it's to see if these ladies have grace. First up Bridgette." Chris introduced.

Bridgette came on stage wearing a blue and black Irish dancing dress with silver sequins, and white socks and black dance shoes.

"Looking good, Bridge." called Geoff.

Bridgette smiled at him.

"All right, Chef, start the music." called Chris.

Chef turned on the boombox, and Irish music began playing. Bridgette then began her dance, she was doing well, then Chef poured some water on the floor. As she did her steps, she slipped on the water, and fell.

A buzzer went off, informing everyone that was strike one. But Bridgette quickly got up, and continued her dance. Then Chef pulled a rope, and some light bulbs came falling down. Bridgette avoided a couple, but got hit with one on the head.

The buzzer once again went off. Bridgette began getting nervous, and tried to finish the dance as fast as she could. But then Chef pulled a level, opening a trap door, and she fell into it. The buzzer buzzed for the third time.

"That's it, Bridgette. You're done." Blaineley told her.

Bridgette climbed out of the trap door, and walked off the stage.

"Up next, here's Courtney."

Courtney appeared wearing an orange disco era jump suit (the same one she wore in Total Drama World Tour). Chef started the music, and she began she dance. She did her dance with grace, and when Chef set off the obstacles, she avoided them all, and finished her dance.

"Great show, Courtney. Now let's hear it for Dawn."

She stepped out wearing a green belly dancing costume. With a sparkly green top and loose green pants with a type of skirt around them, and green shoes. Once the music started, she did her dance with style and grace.

She avoided the spilled water, moved out of the way of the falling light bulbs, and stepped over the trapdoors. And when the music ended, she landed with grace.

"Beautiful work Dawn. Next up, Ella."

Ella appeared on stage in a pretty pink tutu, and matching slippers. She did a good dance, and even sang as she did so. She avoided each of the obstacles, and did it in a graceful manner.

"Wonderful Ella, now we have Gwen."

Gwen came out wearing a tie dye t-shirt, jeans, sneakers, a fake gold chain, and a backwards cap.

* * *

_"I can't believe they made me wear that. I felt so ridicules." Gwen complained to the camera._

* * *

When her music started, she did her break dance. However she fell into the trap door, earning a buzz from the buzzer. But she got out, and continued the routine. Then she got pelted with a couple light bulbs, which earned her two buzzes.

"Sorry Gwen, three strikes and you're out." Chris told her.

"Thank goodness." Gwen said under her breath, as she walked off stage.

Heather was next. She appeared wearing a white shirt, black dress skirt, tap shoes, and she had a top hat and a cane.

"(Snickers), that's quite the get up your girlfriend's wearing." Scott sneered to Alejandro.

"She can pull off any look, for your information." Alejandro shot back.

Chef started the music, and Heather began tapping. She managed to avoid the falling light bulbs, the spilled water, and the trapdoors.

"Nice tapping Heather, give it up for Leshawna."

Leshawna came out wearing a blue dress with a skirt that went from short to long, and matching blue shoes. Harold was taken back.

"Hit it Chef." she told him, and the music started.

Leshawna did her moves, without slipping up, and missing all the obstacles.

"Great show Leshawna. Now let's welcome Samey."

Samey stepped on stage wearing a short puffy red dress, low heels black shoes, and a cowgirl hat. She gulped, and signaled Chef to start the music. She then started her square dance. At first she was nervous, but she gained a little confidence, and continued.

She only slipped up once when she slipped on some water, but she managed to avoid the light bulbs and trap doors.

"Nice effort, Samey. Let's welcome Sierra."

Sierra came out wearing a long red and black flowing dress with lots of ruffles, red heels, and a rose in her hair.

"Hi Cody." she called out.

"Hi." Cody called back quietly.

Chef hit the music, and Sierra began her dancing. She avoided all the obstacles, and she finished the dance, by throwing her rose to Cody.

"Very good, and last but certainly not least, Zoey."

She came on stage wearing a white and red Chinese get up made up of a shirt with wide sleeves and loose pants, and slip on shoes. Chef started her music, and she began. As she danced, Chef tried to get her to slip up.

She got hit by one light bulb, but that was it.

"Nice hustle girls. Meet back here tonight, and we'll see who goes on." Blaineley announced.

* * *

As Cody was walking around, someone called his name. At first he thought it was Sierra, but was pleasantly surprised to see it was Gwen.

"Hey Gwen, what's up?" he asked, trying to act cool.

"I just wanted to thank you for your encouragement. Trent and I are gonna try again."

"Oh. That's...great."

"And just so you know, I'll only give you a minute to enjoy this." She told him.

She leaned over, and pecked him on the cheek. Cody was in shock, and then he fainted.

* * *

_"I'm never washing this cheek again." Cody sighed as he held his right cheek."_

* * *

That night the girls gathered on the stage.

"All right girls, it's that time again. We've counted your points and we've come to the final decisions. When I call you name collect your crowns." said Blaineley.

The girls looked nervous.

"Zoey, Sierra, Courtney, Dawn, Leshawna, Heather, Ella."

They got their crowns, leaving only Bridgette, Gwen, and Samey.

"And now the final crown goes to..."

The girls all looked at each other.

"...Samey."

"Really, yay." she said, as she collected the last crown.

"Sorry guys."

"Yep, sorry but it's time to go girls." Chris told them.

"We figured." Bridgette replied.

The two got off the stage, Bridgette kissed Geoff one last time, and Gwen waved goodbye to Trent and Cody.

"That's it for this episode. We're getting close to see who's gonna be the winner. Find out what happens next time on Miss...Total...Drama!" announced Chris.

**That's chapter 10, plz review  
**


	11. Early Morning Beauty

**Chapter 11: Early Morning Beauty**

**Omega Leonidas: Thx, and thx for catching that**

**CMC: Thx, and that's true. Also I'm sorry, but I can't adopt your stories**

**Johnathen Youngs: I don't ship her with anyone**

* * *

Previously on Miss Total Drama, the girls were tested on their grace. Some girls danced gracefully others flopped. In the end Gwen and Bridgette got the boot. But Gwen wasn't too upset, since she and Trent decided to give their old relationship another try.

What will the girls go through this time? Find out now on Miss...Total...Drama!

* * *

The girls who had gotten their crowns were just walking back to the trailer.

"Well I'm ready for a nice long rest." said Leshawna.

"So could I." agreed Ella.

So the girls hit the showers, got into their pajamas, and got ready for bed. But once they were all in their beds, Blaineley burst through the door.

"Good evening ladies." she greeted.

"What the...?" asked Courtney.

"What's the big idea?" Heather wanted to know.

"Just came in to make sure everyone was descent. Come on in, Chris."

And Chris stepped inside.

"Ladies, it's now time for your next challenge." he told them.

"Now? asked Samey.

"But it's late, and we're ready to go to bed." Zoey complained.

"Exactly. You all have to try and get a good night's sleep, but we've added some "difficulties" to make it harder for you. Then in the morning you'll get dressed and report straight to the stage to be judged by the guys, no hair brushing, washing your faces, brushing your teeth, or applying makeup." Chris explained.

"Seriously?" Sierra wondered.

"You bet, your challenge starts now. Good luck, and sleep well (chuckles)." Blaineley told them, and they left.

"This is gonna be a long night." replied Dawn.

* * *

At first things weren't so bad, and the girls managed to fall asleep, but suddenly around 1:00 there was a beeping sound.

"What the...?" asked Zoey.

"What is that?" wondered Ella.

The beeping went off again.

"Obviously Chef put a type of beeping machine in here. We just gotta find it." Sierra told them.

The girls pulled themselves out of bed, and looked for the source of the sound. It took a while, until Leshawna found the device in a vent.

"That's enough of that." she said, as she found a way to turn it off.

"Now that that's done, let's get back to sleep." said Samey.

By the time the girls went back to bed it 1:25. The next thing that woke them up, was the feeling of intense heat.

"Oh gosh, it feels like a desert in here." complained Courtney.

"What time is it?" wondered Dawn.

Sierra looked at her phone.

"It's 3:30."

"I'm afraid I can't go to sleep like this." Ella told everyone, as she fanned herself.

"Let's get out of here." Zoey told them.

And all the girls left the trailer, and sat outside in the dark. By the time it was 4:15, the girls headed back inside, luckily it had cooled down some, and the minute they hit their pillows, they were out.

Things were peaceful for a while, when the girls were woken once again to the feeling of shaking, at 5:20.

"(Groans), what now?" snapped Heather.

"It feels like an earthquake." said Samey.

"I don't care, I'm staying in bed." snapped Heather, as she put her pillow over her head.

The trailer kept shaking. Some girls curled up under the blankets, others fell from their beds onto the floor. They all just groaned.

* * *

_"Chris is really going to pay for this." Heather threatened._

* * *

_"I don't like to speak bad of people, but Chris is an absolute warlock for doing this." Ella confessed._

* * *

By the time it was 7:00, all the girls were in knocked out. Then Blaineley burst in.

"Up and at 'em girls. It's time to show off."

Many of the girls just groaned and rolled up, completely ignoring her.

"Chef, assistance please." Blaineley called.

Chef came inside with an air horn. He pressed the button, and the sound caused the girls to bolt up.

"Get up, and get dressed ladies. The guys are waiting."

And the girls slowly began to get ready.

* * *

Out near the stage, the guys were waiting for the girls.

"It sure was nice for Chris to put us up in that hotel last night." Cody mentioned.

"Yeah, those beds were like lying on hot butter." added Owen.

"Yeah, it was nice, huh B?" Dave asked B.

B nodded.

"All right gentlemen, now it's time for the judging to begin." Chris announced.

"Now this judging will be a little different, you've all seen the girls and they're all beautiful, but what do they truly look like when they wake up in the morning? Last night was a bit a rough night for them, so they may look a little rough." Blaineley added.

The guys looked at each other confused.

"First here's Courtney." Chris introduced.

The guys clapped, and Courtney slowly walked out on stage. She was a mess, her clothes were messy, her hair was messed up, and she had bags under her eyes.

"Whoa, she looks like something the cat dragged in and coughed up." whispered DJ whispered to Noah.

"You got that right." Noah replied.

"Give her a number boys." Blaineley advised, and the guys did.

"Next is Dawn."

Dawn trudged on stage, and while her hair was messy and she had heavy bags, she managed to look halfway descent. After giving her a number, the guys were ready for the next girl.

"Let's see you Ella."

Ella stepped out with her black hair uncombed, bags under her eyes, and even the bow in her was sloppy. She yawned a musical yawn, and several birds came to her. After her judging, she walked off stage.

"Heather."

Now Heather was absolutely a wreck. Her hair was all tossed and mangled, she had bags under her eyes, and she was wearing two different shoes.

"Your girl's looking good, Al." Scott teased.

"Don't call me that, and she looks...fine." Alejandro remarked.

"Up next is Leshawna."

Leshawna looked exhausted, along with bags under her eyes and messy hair, she looked sweaty and hot. Next was Samey. She really didn't look that bad, except for the messy hair and eye bags.

* * *

_"This isn't the first time I've had a rough night. One time, Amy put a cook timer in my room, and it kept me up for hours." Samey confessed to the camera._

* * *

"Let's give a good morning to Sierra."

Sierra didn't look to terrible either, except her shirt was on backwards.

"And last, Zoey."

Zoey came out with her pigtails all messy, and really dark bags.

"All right girls why don't you get breakfast, and have a nap, and tonight we'll see who's leaving." Chris told them.

The girls couldn't hurry away fast enough.

* * *

That night once the girls were properly rested, they gathered on stage.

"All right ladies, you put a great show today, but there aren't enough crowns for all of you. Now when I call you name collect your crown." Blainelely told them.

All the girls looked at each other.

"Courtney, Zoey, Dawn, Sierra, Ella, Samey."

They got their crowns, leaving only Leshawna and Heather.

"And the final crown goes to..."

Heather and Leshawna gave evil glares at each other.

"...Leshawna."

"That's what I'm talking about." Leshawna cheered.

"What?" Heather asked in disbelief.

"Sorry Heather you're out." Blaineley told her.

"(Scoff), whatever."

And Heather walked off the stage in a huff.

"Don't forget to text me." Alejandro called to her.

"Well...don't you forget to text me." Heather called back.

"And that's it folks, find out what happens next on Miss...Total...Drama!" Chris announced.

**That's chapter 11, plz review**


	12. Bravery

**Chapter 12: Bravery**

**Guestspirit: Thx for the suggestion, but I've already got the chapters covered**

**CMC: Yes, but I don't really know any other authors on the archive**

**Omega Leonidas: It was a different kind of challenge**

**Magmahound: You'll see soon**

* * *

Last time on Miss Total Drama, the girls had to show off how they look in the morning. After a long night of noise, heat, and a little "earthquake", the guys saw the girls like they'd never seen.

In the end Heather was the one who didn't make the cut. Who's next to go? Find out next on Miss...Total...Drama!

* * *

The girls were just getting ready for the day.

"I wonder what we're gonna have to do today." wondered Ella.

"Nothing we can't handle." Sierra told her.

When they were all ready, they stepped out of the trailer just in time for Chris' announcement.

"Attention everyone, report to the studios." he announced.

All the guys and girls stood in front of one of the studios, and Chris and Blaineley were there waiting for them.

"All right ladies, for your next challenge we're going to see how brave you are." Blaineley told them.

"We've turned each studio into a creepy, spooky, and terrifying haunted house. You'll each go in one and have to stay in there for a full hour. If you chicken out and can't take anymore you can leave, but it could cost you your spot in the contest. But don't worry, I'm not completely heartless, you each get a flashlight to help you see." Chris explained.

And Chef handed each girl a flashlight, and went back to his station. The girls understood. After being assigned a studio the challenge began.

"Come gentlemen." urged Blaineley.

And the two hosts led the guys to another studio. Inside Chef was at a chair in front of a large console with lots of different screens. Each one showed each girl in their assigned studio.

"Now while we sit back and watch the show. You guys got judging to do. Rate each girl based on their bravery." Chris informed them.

* * *

_"This is definitely my kind of challenge, I'm very brave." Courtney told the camera._

* * *

_"I ain't no chicken, and I've seen everything these fools have ever done. No way am I getting scared out." Leshawna said._

* * *

_"Oh, I hope I can get through this challenge." Samey confessed._

* * *

Zoey looked around, it was completely dark where she was, so she turned on her flashlight.

"Well, so far this isn't so bad." she said to herself.

"Chef, give Zoey a little scare." Chis instructed.

Chef smiled, and pressed a button. And suddenly the sounds of creaking footsteps were heard.

"Okay, just sound effects, nothing too scary."

And she headed further into the studio. In Sierra's studio, she was making her way up some stairs. Chef pressed another button, and Sierra felt something moist on her hand. She looked down at the hand rail, and saw green slime was oozing from it.

"Eww." she shrieked.

And she hurried up the rest of the stairs. Courtney was making good progress. She wasn't early frightened of strange noises or the dark.

"Piece of cake." she told herself.

With Dawn was was feeling a little nervous, but she closed her eyes, and began deep breathing exercises to calm her nerves. Ella was feeling a little shaky.

"N-now there's nothing to be afraid of, it's just an empty building." she told herself.

"We'll see about that." Chef said, as he pressed another button.

Ella suddenly heard a roaring sounds.

"Oh my." she gasped.

Leshawana was walking around her studio with her flashlight.

"Whatever you've got Chris, just bring it on." she said.

"You heard her Chef." Chris told him.

Chef pulled a lever, and a trapdoor opened under Leshawna, and she fell. Samey was shaking but she managed to stay inside, instead of rushing back out.

"Okay, Sammy. You've been in scarier situations than this, you can do this."

Sierra was walking strong. "You can do this Sierra. Cody's watching." she told herself.

And she made her way further into the studio. Zoey was a little frightened, but she faced off against Mal (Mike's pure evil personality). So far the girls had managed to stay in their studio for five minutes, but the creepiness was getting worse by the minute.

Courtney wasn't to bothered by the dark, creepy noises, or shadows.

"I've got this challenge in the bag." she bragged.

"We'll see about that." Chef sneered.

He pressed a button, and something began oozing from the floor.

"What the?" Courtney wondered.

She shined her flashlight on the floor, and saw a gooey green substance was on her shoes.

"Oh no, this can't be..." she said.

"Is that...?" wondered Duncan.

"GREEN JELLY!" Courtney shrieked.

She screamed and ran off. Dawn was slightly startled by the creeping shadows, but she kept telling herself they were just effects. Ella hummed to herself to calm down, but when she felt something touch her shoulder, she shrieked, and hurried out of the trailer.

"And Ella is the first one to leave." Blainelely announced.

Leshawna managed to climb out of the trapdoor, and kept going. She shrieked a little, when she ran into some spider webs. But she pulled it off, and kept going. Samey jumped at the spooky sounds, but wasn't quick to run.

Sierra was putting on a brave face. She got a little freaked out when a prob mannequin jumped out at her. Zoey was faced with a scary sight involving snakes.

"Hey those snakes aren't venomous right?" Cameron wondered.

"Eh they looked the same to me." Chef replied.

Mike and Cameron gasped.

"Relax guys, legal told us to double check and make sure the snakes were harmless, and they are." Chris told them.

In her studio, Courtney tried to escape the green jelly, but it was all over the floor. Courtney was trying be tough, but in the end she couldn't take it. She ran out of the studio, covered in green jelly.

"And Courtney is the second one to leave." Blainelely informed.

As the time went on several of the girls came it, after Courtney it was Zoey, then Samey. When the hour was up, Sierra, Dawn, and Leshawna stepped out.

"Good show ladies, the guys have given you their number, and we got counting to do. See you all tonight." Chris told them.

* * *

_"Whoa that was pretty scary, hope I'm still in the game." Zoey told the camera._

* * *

_"It was a difficult challenge, but there's nothing to fear but fear itself." Dawn explained._

* * *

That night the girls gathered on stage for the elimination ceremony.

"All right ladies, the numbers have been counted, and the decisions have been made. When I call you name collect your crowns." Blaineley told them.

The girls nervously waited.

"Dawn, Leshawna, Sierra, and Samey."

The girls got their crowns, and only Courtney, Ella, and Zoey were left standing with only one crown left.

"And the final crown goes to..."

The three girls looked at each other.

"...Zoey."

"Yes." she squealed.

"What?" asked Courtney in disbelief.

Zoey got her crown, and joined the others.

"Sorry girls time to go." Blaineley told them.

"That's all right. I had a nice time." said Ella, as she got off stage.

But Courtney was so upset she had to be dragged away by the interns.

"That's it for now folks. One of the five girls left will be the winner. Who will it be? Find out next time on Miss...Total...Drama!" Chris announced.

**That's chapter 12, plz review, and who do you think will win?**


	13. Strength

**Chapter 13: Strength**

**Omega Leonidas: Thx**

**CMC: I don't know. I'm sorry, but I wish you the best of luck**

**Guest: She would've said what you'd expect, "This isn't fair!", "I'm a CIT!"**

**Vladitor: You're about to find out**

* * *

This season on Total Drama some of the ladies from the previous seasons competed in a beauty pageant with some of the guys as judges. They competed in different challenges testing their poise, personalities, intelligence, beauty, talents, grace, and bravery.

It was messy, gross, and painful. Now we're down to the final five, Dawn, Leshawna, Samey, Sierra, and Zoey. One of them will be the winner, but which one? Find out now on Miss...Total...Drama!

* * *

"I believe it, I'm in the final, again." said Zoey.

"I can't believe I actually got this far." Samey replied.

"Well here we are." Dawn told her.

"I can't believe one of us close to winning a million dollars. If I win I'm splitting it with Cody. What are you guys gonna do with it?" Sierra wondered.

"I'm buying myself a new car." Leshawna told her.

"I'm gonna spend it with Mike and my family." Zoey mentioned.

"I'm gonna donate half to charity and spend the rest of it on other fun things." said Dawn.

"I...I don't know." Samey confessed.

* * *

_"To be honest I didn't even think I would get this far. So I didn't even think about what to do with the million. And while these challenges weren't exactly "fun" it felt good to be away from Amy." Samey confessed._

* * *

"All right ladies, it's time for your final challenge." announced Chris.

"Well here we go girls." Leshawna told them.

And they left the trailer, and went to the stage.

"Ladies, you've made it to the end, but only one of you can be crowned the winner. So this is going to be your toughest challenge yet." Blaineley told them.

The girls looked at each other nervously.

"Before we head over to the challenge, let's welcome back the ladies who'd been voted out." Chris said.

Amy, Anne Maria, Beth, Bridgette, Courtney, Dakota, Ella, Gwen, Heather, Izzy, Jasmine, Lindsay, Sky, and Sugar walked up, and sat in the stand with the guys.

"They'll also be judging you as well as the guys." explained Blaineley.

"Now let's get over to the challenge station." Chris told them.

He urged the girls to follow them, but Zoey noticed the others weren't coming.

"Aren't the others gonna watch us?" she asked.

"Oh, they will, just from a distance." Blaineley replied.

They were led to another area, and saw a large obstacle course, and Chef was standing their in his Master Chief outfit.

"Listen up, maggots. This is your final challenge is you must complete this obstacle course. First you'll climb this wall while avoiding nails and screws, then you'll cross a pool of water filled with sharks, electrics eels, and alligators, next is the tire trail, but in each tire is a snapping turtle, after that you'll crawl under barbed wire, while on kitchen grease. And finally you'll crawl through the tunnel filled with mud, worms, snails, and other creepy crawlies." Chef instructed.

"The first one to the finish line is the winner." Chris.

The girls looked at the obstacle course nervously. Back with the judges, a giant screen had appeared, and they had seen everything.

"Who do you think's gonna win?" wondered Beth.

"My money's on Sierra." said Izzy.

"I think Leshawna's winning." Anne Maria told them.

"Maybe Dawn can pull through." mentioned Sky.

"I say Zoey." Gwen informed.

"You think Samey will win, Amy?" asked Bridgette.

"(Scoffs) no way. I should've been the one in the final. She'll never make it." Amy told her.

Jasmine scowled at Amy.

* * *

_"Samey's stronger than she looks. I know she can do this." Jasmine told the camera._

* * *

"Hey it's starting." said Owen.

And everyone looked at the screen. Back with the last contestants, they were at the starting line.

"On you marks...get set...go!" Chef shouted. And they were off.

They grabbed the ropes, and began climbing the wall. Some of them got scratched by the nails and screws. Zoey was the first to make it over, and she got to the next obstacle first. There were wooden poles sticking out of the water, so she'd have to jump and balance on each of them.

She carefully tried to balance on them, but she tripped and fell in.

"Zoey!" exclaimed Mike.

She got shocked by an eel, but was helped out by Leshawna.

"Take my hand, girl."

Zoey did, and she helped her put before the alligators and sharks could get to her.

"Thanks."

While that was happening, Dawn hopped by. She made it to the kitchen grease and barbed wire. She got on her stomach, and began crawling. But her hair and sweater got caught on the wire.

Sierra came up behind her, but her long purple hair got stuck too. The other came through, and made their way to the tunnel. Samey was lagging behind Leshawna and Zoey, she was beginning to think she couldn't win.

But then she remembered Amy bossing her around, making her feel bad, and treating her badly. She also remembered how her team last season treated her and talked about her. That fueled the fire in her, and she pushed herself past the two.

"Samey's in the lead." Dave observed.

"What?" Amy asked in disbelief.

"You go girl." cheered Jasmine.

"You can do it." added Beth.

Samey squeezed through the tunnel, it was really gross with the mud and bugs, but she pushed on. She came to the end, and crossed the finish line!

"SAMEY WINS!" announced Blaineley.

Everyone cheered (except for Amy, Heather, Sugar, and Courtney).

"I did it? I DID IT!" Samey realized.

The others girls came up and smiled at her.

"Congrats girl." said Leshawna.

"You did really well." complimented Dawn.

"Great job." Sierra told her.

"Congratulations." said Zoey.

"All right, Samey you better get cleaned up for your big debut tonight." Chris told her.

And she went right to the showers.

* * *

That night Samey stood on stage with Chef, Chris, and Blaineley.

"Samey this season you've shown that you have poise, a great personality, intelligence, beauty, talent, you can get down and dirty, you're graceful, brave, and you're strong." Blaineley told her.

"And you've earned the one million dollars, and these other accessories." Chris added.

Chef put a pink sash around her that read, "Miss Total Drama", a gold crown on her head, and gave her a bouquet of roses.

"And here's your million dollars."

He handed her the suitcase.

"Thank you, thank you so much." Samey replied, taking it.

She thought she was gonna start crying tears of joy she felt so happy.

"Anything you want to say?" wondered Blaineley.

"Yeah, I'd just like to say, I can't believe that this is happening. I really didn't think I'd make it this far or be the winner. It was fun doing this with you all. And best thing about this moment is that everyone knows _I _did it."

It truly was a great moment for Samey, because her sister couldn't take this away from her. While all the other girls looked happy for Samey, Heather, Courtney, Sugar, and especially Amy weren't mostly because of jealousy.

And a tour bus took all the teens home, and Samey told the other girls that she was going to spend the money on things she liked, since it was all hers.

"And that was this season folks. The girls came, showed us what they were made of, but in the end Samey won." Chris told the audience.

"That's all for Miss...Total...Drama!" announced Blaineley.

**The End, and thank you all for your reviews, favorites, and follows**


End file.
